Asia
Asia first appears in Adapt and Overcome. Season 1 * Alpha Team and Bravo Team travel to Sana'a, Yemen to locate a phone that runs an online recruitment site linked to at least 8 domestic terror suspects, and resulted in 36 Americans killed at a resort in Malaysia. The bomber spent over 19 hours on the website from the phone. Pattern of Life Season 2 * The team is deployed to Saudi Arabia to stop a Shiite extremist group from deploying anthrax into a major aquifer, working alongside local troops. Never Say Die * Bravo Team head to Mumbai to help secure a hotel that has been taken over by Pakistani radicals. Clay Spenser was shot in the chest while of duty. All That Matters * An Tunisia Airlines left Tunis, Tunisia for Barcelona, Spain, shortly after takeoff, armed members of the Brotherhood of Islamic Jihad in the Levant, of Western Asia took over and forced the pilot to redirect to Doha. Manifest shows 83 hostages, includin flight crew and 22 Americans. Bravo will be coordinating with the brass and bureaucrats from Qatar, North Africa and the EU. Europeans are sending British SAS forces, and will arrive 7 hours before them. There are more European hostages so the EU will have authority, prefering to negotiate. There demands are for 50 friends in prisons to be released from the U.S., U.K., Israel, Saudi Arabia and Qatar, and are to be transported to their plane in Doha. Backwards in High Heels * Bravo is deployed to Turkey to save an American woman who was formerly a ISIS bride. Things Not Seen * Bravo desperately works to save Sonny Quinn from a life-threatening situation, after he becomes trapped in a submarine torpedo tube during a clandestine mission off the coast of North Korea. Time to Shine * Bravo's been authorized for a 20-klick patrol to Hajiabad to eliminate Taimur Zaman, but it's imperative they shoot outside of Iran, on the Afghanistan side of the border. They have two days. You Only Die Once * Bravo prepares for a "cushy" deployment with a luxury hotel in The Philippines. Dirt, Dirt, Gucci They are then deployed Manila to train Filipino SEALs before a surprise bomb attack leaves them in peril. Paradise Lost * Ray Perry goes missing while over enemy lines in Lahore, Pakistan, while Bravo searches for him. Rock Bottom My Life for Yours Never Out of the Fight Season 3 * Bravo Team is on a mission in Azerbaijan to help retake a power plant to avoid political instability. Adapt and Overcome * Mandy Ellis was at base prepping for a protection operation in Yemen. The Strength of the Wolf * Brave captures a ship holding multiple hostages, including 3 Americans in the South China Sea The Strength of the Wolf * A five-year civil war has ravaged the nation. Widespread famine, food insecurity, and civilian bloodshed. Bravo's been tapped to help prevent one more torch from being thrown into the inferno. U.S. Ambassador Nicole Marsden is traveling to North Yemen to ease tensions between two tribes there, the Bakil and the Hashid. Bravo will be her security detail. Ray Perry and Clay Spenser were sent 48 hours in advance. All Along the Watchtower (Part 1) Notes * Azerbaijan is a country in Eurasia at the crossroads of Eastern Europe and Western Asia. References Category:Location Category:Continent Category:Asia